


Remembering

by ThisGirlNeedsABreakFromTheWorld



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Language of Flowers, M/M, Muteness, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGirlNeedsABreakFromTheWorld/pseuds/ThisGirlNeedsABreakFromTheWorld
Summary: First story, please be kind.The language of flower tag is a 'kinda', why?Maybe because I didn't put the meanings.B U T, a URL is written at the end notes. (Because I am new to writing in a website and I don't know how to make a link. Sue me.)





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> First story, please be kind.
> 
> The language of flower tag is a 'kinda', why?
> 
> Maybe because I didn't put the meanings.
> 
> B U T, a URL is written at the end notes. (Because I am new to writing in a website and I don't know how to make a link. Sue me.)

_Harry entered St. Mungos with a new bouquet of Snowdrops and Apple Blossoms._

_It had been two days since he last visited._

_He holds the flowers close to himself as he heads to Draco's room at Room 1856 after talking to one of the receptionists._

_As always, he remembers just why Draco had to be here while he walks up to the stairs._

 

\------------------------------

 

He remembers the bandages that wrapped around the light blonde's neck, the tint of blood that still stained the white appandages.

Three days after the torture the Malfoys had gone through.

The day they went back to the Malfoy Manor hours after the war, to take them away after being stuck with Riddle for _months_.

Now, Narcissa couldn't hear from her right ear, her left eye slashed.

Lucius' right hand cut off and never found and various scars littered his body.

And Draco…

 

\----------------------

 

_As he walks down the hall towards the room his other half resides in…_

_He reminisced Red Carnations and Azaleas…_

 

\---------------------

 

Draco couldn't speak anymore.

The Slytherin's vocal cords magically ripped off, and from Lucius' memory, by Voldemort himself.

Saved by the hands of their loyal house elves, even when the healing was panic deprived and messy, Harry and the older Malfoys were grateful.

Harry remembers the blood that poured once again when he had accidentally stayed, a moment too long, in the room Draco was in while being healed properly.

 

\--------------------

 

_…White Poppies and Primroses…_

 

\----------------------

 

Then he remembers Draco's peacefully sleeping form when it was all over.

Once he was finally safe from the grasp of a dark man.

When Harry could finally have his brightest beam of light back in his pitiful life.

 

\---------------------

 

 

_He smiles solemnly when he opens the door to his love's room._

_It turns soft at the sight of Draco's sitting form as the blonde fiddles with the last bouquet of flowers he brought…_

_…Absinths and Hydrangeas…_

 

\----------------------

 

 

Draco shifts at the sound of the door closing behind his sitting person.

He finds himself smiling at the teen that he had fallen in love with.

 

"Good Morning, Dragon."

_"Good Morning, Love."_

 

\------------------

 

_…Balsams and Camellias…_

 

\------------------

 

He mouths the words with affection.

The blonde sees the change in his raven's expression.

The sea green eyes becoming teary, affecting his own.

The moment of finally seeing his love, not in his dreams, but in reality, made him forget that he can never ever make anymore sound from his mouth.

 

\--------------

 

 

_…Delphiniums and Chrysanthemums…_

 

\----------------

 

He takes Harry's hands with a wistful smile.

Draco doesn't want Harry to apologize because he didn't do anything wrong.

But, oh, he _knew_ the other needed to, for it nags at the back of Harry's mind.

 

\-----------

 

_…Feverfews and Eremuri…_

 

\------------------

 

Draco slides closer to the edge of the bed he was provided, so that the keeper of his heart can envelope him in a tight embrace.

The Slytherin melts in the arms that he had missed being held in.

He squeezes the raven close with a breathy, soundless sob.

 

\---------------

 

_…Goldenrods and Yarrows…_

\---------------

 

Harry holds his mute lover, as if this would all disappear when he finally lets go.

It would take quite long for that, he thinks, endless tears trailing down his cheeks.

 

\------------------

 

_…Ibisci and Lavenders…_

 

\-----------------

 

Loosening his hold, Harry connects eyes with Draco's teary gaze.

He places his forehead on the blonde's own and then leans in.

Draco meets him along the way.

 

\-------------------

 

_…Junipers and Irises…_

 

\----------------------

 

For a long period of time, they stay in each other's embrace as they start calming down.

 

\------------------

 

_…Tulips and Pink Orchids…_

 

\-----------------

 

After various visits and gifts from friends and relatives, and a tear-filled reunion with his parents, Draco was released half a week later.

A party was planned secretly by the others, Harry leading him towards the giant ballroom in one of the old Malfoy properties the family had decided to live in.

The party was filled with affection, care and flowers of his own pick, with the help if Neville and Hermione:

Roses, Lilies of the Valley and Violets.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.romantic-ideas-online.com/meaning-of-flowers.html

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Never in my dreams did I imagine pain and pink camellias](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990756) by [Baryshnikov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baryshnikov/pseuds/Baryshnikov)




End file.
